In Patent Literature No. 1, N,N-bis(trimethylsilyl)aminopropylsilane is synthesized by a hydrosilylation reaction between N,N-bis(trimethylsilyl)allylamine and methyldialkoxysilane, but allylamine being a raw material of N,N-bis(trimethylsilyl)allylamine has high toxicity, and also requires use of an expensive platinum catalyst.
In Patent Literature No. 2, aminopropylsilane is allowed to react with trimethylchlorosilane in the presence of triethylamine, but in order to obtain an N-silylaminopropylsilane compound, a reaction has been required to be performed for a long period of time at room temperature. When both are heated in order to accelerate the reaction, a side reaction occurs to form a cyclic compound of trimethylsilane, and the like, and almost no N-silylaminopropylsilane compound is obtained.
Therefore, a desire has been expressed for a method for producing the N-silylaminoalkylsilane compound with high efficiency and in a short period of time.